Feels Like Home
by TheCountessAndTheEnglishLord
Summary: Title from Norah Jones' album of same name. Short poetry collection illustrating Robert and Cora's many observations of each other and the events that intertwine with their otherwise perfect lives.
1. Lifeline

**Lifeline**

 _Her stomach swells with their first child and they rejoice in her arrival._

His hands meet around her curved middle

A lifeline connected by love

Sweet taste in their mouths

Daring to dream

She sits as pure as apple blossom

Weighed down by her hopes and dreams

Eager for time to fly

Iridescent light beams in her eyes

Skin to skin, their muscles taut

Latching on, dark as blood

Ignited by the desperation

Their hearts racing as they push and pull

Scented wallpaper indented with pride

Cornered by care and plastered with passion

Will coat their baby's walls

Wondering with innocent eyes

Hands stretched, journeying far

And meeting their lifeline.


	2. Her Blue Blue Eyes

**Her Blue Blue Eyes**

 _Robert on Cora.  
_

Blue crystal

Glinting in your heart

Sweetness evaporating from your skin

Your beauty is without a doubt

Bedazzling and wondrous,

Shocking me to my core

I cannot believe I can deserve you

As we rush into the night.


	3. A Woman's Blood

**A Woman's Blood**

 _The Convent Threshold by Christina Rossetti turned into Cora and Robert's debacle after all the pain they've been through._

There's blood between them

Fathers blood and womanly blood

And blood's a liquid drenched in bitterness

* * *

She climbs the golden staircase

To find her heavenly space in his arms

The soiling of innocent feet

* * *

The mud squelches underfoot

Alas, their hearts if bound by convention

Cannot be torn apart

* * *

To wash away the dirt, the lubrication of the soul

Those stairs must lift her, lift her to the realms of perfection

As his gaze bores into the earth

* * *

Why does he glance away so timidly?

Whilst she glimpses a city of gold

Liquid blood that gulfs their connection

* * *

Those who sleep in ease

Can hear the angels sing

Bearing the cross of pain as they push through the passion

* * *

What can he see that she does not?

Desperation makes her leap

Black curls bobbing easy as the singing echoes in their ears

* * *

They can linger as they are

But time is careless, a rushing art

That watches the crowd as they fall to their deaths

* * *

They sinned pleasantly

They slept with tears unshed

How do they sleep as the Angels weep with cherubim on high?

* * *

She creates a God

Turning from his luscious lips

The tired time when stars come out like child

* * *

Yet how can she rest with the ordainer of the Universe?

How can speech move her from the depths of love?

And how can his soul heal with time, repenting with the angel's song?

* * *

She dreamt a dream last night

A swordsman wielding his pride and valour

Took his love and drove it like an axe

* * *

Into the heart of men. But the darkness

Was not satisfied, desperation for approval

Whispered between parched lips as the earth drunk in their love

* * *

She dreamt of him all night long

Praying with heart fit to break, readying for the tears

Blood stains on the sill as the eyes opened

* * *

And if they could speak of love, how would the answer be denied?

For blood seeps through the doors of Paradise

The gold stairs lifting them, no reminder of their forgotten pride.


	4. In His Amber Arms

**In His Arms**

 _Cora on Robert_

Golden amber

Gleaming in your eyes

Adoration evaporating from every pore

Your mere presence drives me wild

My clasped hands unfurl

And you take them, with care

I cannot believe I can deserve you

As we climb under the sheets so bare.


	5. Colour Blind

**Colour Blind**

 _Cora and Robert's passion in bed._

Push and pull

The drums pound loud

Red stain

Colour blind

Clutching at passion

Drop with the beating heart

Blood across the carpet

Burning fire, burning in my brain

A thrust, a moan

Passive groan

Nothing lost

In the game they throw the dice

Rolling round the board

They have no lies

Mismatched colours in their heads

Cruel burning orange in the glow of the hearth

Catch their tears as they wallow in their bliss

One last agonising cry, a florid kiss.


	6. Admitting

**Admitting**

 _Cora on the night before her wedding._

The thought, the possibility

Of him

Of that perfect life

A finger touched to the plumpest of pink lips

Reminiscent of scented kisses, or perhaps the wanting for

A pen that grates against paper

Forcing, admitting those inescapable words

 _I love you_.


	7. Hearts A'Fluttering

**Hearts A'Fluttering**

 _Intimacy in the morning._

A glance off the wall

Is all it takes

To make a heart flutter

In the morning breeze


	8. Your Choice

**Your Choice**

 _Robert on what Cora's life could have been without him, and about realising the importance of her opinion._

If you could push me behind you in life

Would you?

If you could snap your strings, a puppet in a stage show

Would you?

If you could have chosen another path, another journey, another adventure

Would you have?

If you could have chosen not to meet me

Would you have?

I watch you, light footed and quick

Yet the weight of the world on your shoulders

Makes you sag and your back droop over in sorrow

I watch you, worried for us

Worried for what we could be and all that we had

That is now lost

If you could have had the trump card,

Would you have chosen me?

If you could have had everything you didn't

Would you have chosen me?


End file.
